


Focus

by Electrickittenshark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ADD/ADHD, Explanation for how Ralph missed out on all the scientific explanations, Other, Ralph can't focus, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrickittenshark/pseuds/Electrickittenshark
Summary: A brief glimpse into Ralph's eclectic and messy thought process.





	Focus

  
Cisco is explaining possible theories for how Cicada's powers work but Ralph has drifted away and swimming in his own tangled stream of consciousness. He thinks, ' _If Caitlin had her powers since she was a kid then why didn't Killer Frost show up sooner? Doesn't she show up when Caitlin is scared or angry? Maybe the dark matter gave her like a push to come out. But if that were the case why didn't Killer Frost show up after the particle accelerator explosion? Maybe someone messed with Catlin's brain and shut off Frosty Opera. I mean, Cisco was able to wipe some of Barry's memories and Caitlin was able to bring them back. Maybe her parents did the same thing. Wait, didn't one them study brains or something like that?_ '

Cisco looks mildly annoyed when he spots Ralph's eyes wandering.

Ralph thinks, _'Iris like had some white powdery stuff on her chin this morning. Wait did she eat my donut? Why would she eat my donut? Is she eating away her feelings? She seems happy when she sees Barry and Nora talk about CSI and speedster stuff but something seems off. There is a tiny tear in her eye or twinge of pain every time Nora rolls her eyes and awkwardly avoids her. Oh god, she's trying so hard to be the 'cool mom'. She keeps saying the word Schwang. What the hell is a Schwang? I don't know why Nora is giving her the cold shoulder, but I wish my mom reached out to me like she used to before I got kicked out of CCPD. NOPE. Don't wanna spiral into that black hole, right now. Is King shark a man-shark or a shark man? Could Cisco open a small baby breach instead of a bigger breach which would lead to the entrance of the bigger breach? SHIT. What was Cisco saying? Dammit, Ralph! Why can't you focus?_ '

 **Cisco:** Hey Ralph. Ralphie? **(Snaps his fingers)** Were you actually paying attention?  
  
**Ralph:** Yes? _**(Looks down in shame)**_ No.

 

Cisco and Ralph start bickering as usual while Caitlin examines Cecile one last time to make sure her psychic powers are gone.

 **Cecile:** What are they fighting about?

 **Caitlin:** Oh, Ralph wasn't paying attention as usual.

 **Cecile:** You know, back when I had my powers and I read his mind, his thoughts were always scattered. He kept jumping from topic to topic and he has this weird habit of spotting really random details. It's like he can't just focus on one thing.

Caitlin raises her eyebrow in concern. After Cecile leaves Caitlin breaks up their fight and stops their bickering.

 

 **Cisco:** What the hell is going on in your head man?

 **Ralph:** I get distracted sometimes, okay! It was sooooo much worse when I was a kid. You know, sometimes I look back and think, 'Jeez, how the hell did I graduate high school?'.

 **Caitlin:** I am not a trained psychiatrist but it sounds to me like to had ADHD or ADD as a kid. Did you ever get it checked out?

 **Ralph:** Not everyone has scientists or doctors or cops as parents. My mom was just a waitress. We couldn't afford a fancy shrink to tell me that I am a dumb kid who can't pay attention to anything. I mean, I already knew that anyway.

 **Cisco: _(Sighs)_** You're not dumb, man. You figured out the manyverse on your own.

 **Catlin:** God, schooling must have been a nightmare for you.

 **Ralph:** Eh, I had to suck it up and live with it at the time. I just pretended to pay attention and then I would have to figure out stuff on my own later on.   
You know what let's not dwell on that mess right now. _**(Squints his eyes)**_ Do you guys think that Cicada uses—negative taffies?

 **Caitlin:** You mean negative tachyons?

 **Ralph:** Yeah, that.

 **Cisco:** Well, that's a possibility Ralphie.

Ralph smiles gleefully and wiggles his nose.


End file.
